


A Tattoo is just a Mark

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Season 3, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants a tattoo... But he wants it from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tattoo is just a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this post on tumblr http://library-of-miscellaneous-subtext.tumblr.com/post/52293444515/lonewolfed-teen-wolf-sterek-au-canon-scenes
> 
> (someone needs to tell me how to put hyperlinks in this thing)

Stiles is sitting backwards in the chair, shirt thrown off, arms folded on the backrest. Derek is sitting behind him, legs bracketing Stiles's hips. Derek is so warm, sending heat all up and down Stiles's back. Stiles wants this, he's been thinking about this tattoo every since he first saw it on his Mum's wrist. Stiles is getting it bigger and high up on his shoulder, but it means a lot to him. It isn't just a way to remember his Mum, it also embodies everything supernatural that has happened in Stiles's life. 

"You sure?" Derek asks one last time, lifting his hand to hold the gun just over the moon traced onto Stiles's shoulder.

"Yea," Stiles swallows, then grins and looks over his shoulder. "Unless you were lying about being a tattoo artist in New York, cause then I might reconsider." Derek rolls his eyes.

"You'll be fine... as long as my hand doesn't slip." And there's the terrifying, creepy smile that Derek wears so well, because only Derek Hale could make that smile look sexy. 

"Dude, there is no way you'd mess up marking me like that." Stiles wiggles his shoulders back playful. "Come on, I'm sure, on with the marking." Stiles turns back, shifting a little down in the chair until he's comfortable. Stiles waits, expecting to hear the tattoo gun and feel the needle against his skin, but nothing happens. Derek is quiet and after a few minutes Stiles starts to feel twitchy. "Derek?" He turns back around. Derek is sitting with his hands between his knees, the gun still in his hands. His head is tipped forward hiding his eyes from view. "Derek?"

"Stiles," Derek says, his head snapping up and his eyes are red. Stiles stops breathing. Derek stands slowly, puts the tattoo gun on the table. When he turns back to Stiles his eyes are red, but one side of his mouth is lifted in a slight smirk. "Turn around Stiles." Stiles does, even as Derek sides a hand under Stiles jaw and tilts his head up. Derek leans in, breath hot on Stiles face and Stiles can't help the shudder or his sudden gasp. "If you wanted me to mark you, Stiles," Derek grins, thumb brushing just under Stiles's bottom lip. "Then there are easy ways. Better ways." Derek leans in even further, so close that they're almost touching, lips so close that Stiles can almost taste him. 

"Derek..." Stiles breaths, gripping the chair with one hand, lifting his other to press it against Derek's chest. Derek's teeth elongate, his fangs appearing and it shouldn't be hot. It shouldn't be hot when Derek is so close, fangs so close to Stiles's throat. Then Derek's face is moving sideways and Stiles can feel his breath, hot and damp against his skin. Stiles shudders and fists his hand in Derek's shirt as Derek skims his teeth over Stiles's neck. 

"I could mark you," Derek moves down Stiles's throat, across his shoulder and back again, not quiet touching. "Sink my teeth in... It would be easy." Derek's voice is so quiet that Stiles wouldn't have heard it if Derek's mouth wasn't so close to his ear. Stiles's whole body jerks when Derek nips at his shoulder, Stiles tries to breath, but it's so hard with Derek this close. Stiles can smell the sweat on Derek's skin, the dust and dirt from the woods, the soft leather of his jacket. 

"Can... can we do both?" Stiles tugs on Derek's shirt, wanting to pull him down, wanting so badly to drag Derek down into a kiss and just taste him. Derek pulls back slowly, tongue grazing over Stiles's skin. Stiles wants to yank him back, he can't breath but he doesn't care, he wants Derek.  


"Sure," Derek smirks, leans down, grabbing Stiles around the knees and throwing him casually over his shoulder. Stiles can't help laughing and he smacks Derek's ass as they head towards Derek's bed. 

"I'm really glad you got an apartment." Stiles tells him just before Derek tosses him on the bed. Derek crawls after him, eyes still red and fangs still showing.

"Me to..."

They get to Stiles tattoo eventually, but it's about a week later, after the bruises along Stiles's throat and shoulders fade, it's not like there aren't plenty of others to keep Derek happy. Afterwards, Stiles lays on Derek's bed as Derek kisses around the reddened flesh. 

"Thank you." Stiles mummers into the pillow, feeling sleepy. Stiles doesn't have to look up to know that Derek is smiling and that his eyes are rimmed with red.

**Author's Note:**

> http://tattoojoy.com/tattoo-designs/var/resizes/Stars%20Tattoos/totem-moon-stars-tattoo.gif
> 
> I was thinking about this moon... except without the stars...


End file.
